


The First Snowfall

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first snowfall since Hahaue died. Child!Inuyasha-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snowfall

He could see the nearby village from up here. Reaching up one clawed hand over another, he’d dug in with all his strength mid-climb, then turned to look over his shoulder. Snowflakes only partially obscured his view as the wind blew them downward at an angle. With a sigh and a slight wince from the wind chill, the small hanyou continued scaling the tree. The branch above appeared much closer than it likely was.

Don’t look down, he told himself. He did anyway, unable to help it. Right as he’d loosened the grip of one claw, a foot slipped. He cried out. After dangling by one set of claws and glimpsing the faraway whiteness, he swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly clawed the rest of the way to his destination. The branch up above.

Finally settled upon the branch as steadily as possible, he scanned the scenery. He’d seen snow before, but he’d always had shelter. Hahaue was gone now. Her family had thrown him out upon her death. When the snow started falling, he’d paid no mind at first. When it piled up was when he’d panicked. 

Night came. Shivering, Inuyasha slept, dreaming of spring and Hahaue.


End file.
